The world is at peace
by hellbell81
Summary: Keira decides its time she spoke to Jak about their relationship, but she see him with another woman on the way. Can Jak convince her its her he wants.


**THE WORLD IS AT PEACE**

**Keira decides its time to talk to Jak about their relationship, only she see's him with another woman on the way, can Jak get her to see its her he wants.**

Keira was walking down the street on her way to the Naughty Ottsel, she was going to talk to Jak, she'd heard from Daxter almost as soon as he stepped off the transport about Jak's kiss with Ashelin, and sure she'd been upset, but he wasn't her boyfriend, he hadn't cheated on her, all they'd had were a couple of near kisses, so thats what she was doing, she'd spent a week crying and hiding from Jak, but now she was angry and she needed to know, she'd set her mind on it, determined to find out once and for all if there was anything other than friendship on his mind, she was going to tell him how she felt, and if he felt the same way, then great, if he didn't then, she'd be heart broken, but she'd eventully get over it and its better to know than not know, right.

She walked around the last corner before the Ottsel, she saw two figures sat on the door steps, she edged further, it was Jak and Ashelin, they were talking quietly, Keira felt her heart drumming in her ears, she saw her touch his knee, her hand slightly touch his cheek, her blood started to boil, she had to hold herself back, every part of her wanted to run over, pull her away from him and shout as loud as possible that he was her Jak, not Ashelins, hers. As she got nearer Jak saw her "Hey Keira" he said innoccently

"I was just coming to see you but..." she started to turn away "...your obviously busy...I'll see you tomorrow" she turned to leave.

Jak stood up "Keira wait..."

"Ive got work to do...them zoomers won't fix themselves...busy busy" she said cheerily, that surprised her, she walked faster untill she was well out of sight and then she started running, cursing herself for not coming on her zoomer.

Back at the garage Keira walked in and turned the lamp on her work bench on, she tried to catch her breath. but her heart was beating rapidly, she hit herself in the head "Stupid Keira" she said out loud, catching her reflection in the window over looking the race course.

She slumped down, sat on the floor now, almost underneath her work bench, she pulled her legs up to her chest, and started crying quietly, she rocked herself slowly, trying to sooth herself like a mother would a child. She heard footsteps come through the door "Damn it" she said quietly realising she hadn't closed the door behind her "I'm sorry, I'm closed" she shouted, trying to hide the sobs that threatened to escape her throat, the foot steps carried on walking towards her, "I said, the garage is closed" she said trying to remain calm

"Keira?" Came a voice, she knew that voice. so strong and yet when he said her name so soft "Keira, where are you?" he asked again, she saw his boots come into the workshop, she looked at them from under the work bench, where she was sitting.

She held her breath for a minute, until eventully she said "I'm down here, Jak" she wiped her eyes, and face furiously, and started to get up.

Jak looked at her puzzled "What were you doing down there?" he started making his way toward her, she hoped in the dim light he couldn't see her tear stained face

"I was just curled up in ball crying" she tried to joke, he glarred at her "Just dropped something...what are you doing here?" she asked busying herself

Jak took hold of her hand "I need to talk to you...not here, can we go upstairs to your apartment?"

"Sure...I'll just lock the door" she shrugged

"Already done that...you really should be more carefull Keira" he started dragging her upstairs

'This is it' she thought, 'he's going to sit me down and tell me although he knows how I feel about him, he only loves me as a friend, and he's fallen in love with Ashelin'.

When they got to the living room Jak let go of her hand and sat down on the couch, he looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes shining with a new light, he frowned "Have you really been crying?" he said looking at her face

"Nah...its the fumes...sometimes I forget to wear a mask.." she lied "So whats this about...you here to tell me about you and Ashelin, cause Dax already told me..."

"He what...I could kill him sometimes, I really could" He fumed

Keira stood in front of him her arms folded across her body "You make a cute couple...didn't really think she was your type but..." she smiled weakly

"Oh really and what is my type, Keira?" he teased, Keira shrugged "Keira come and sit down" he said softly, patting the space next to him, she didn't move, he sighed and got up, one step brought him so close to her, she could smell his scent, his wonderful Jak scent "I'll tell you what my type is shall I...blue-green hair, beautiful emerald eyes, sexy raspy voice, gorgeous body, heavenly face..."

"Stop it Jak...you can't say these things to me...not now...not when you have a girlfriend" she stamped over to the couch and flopped down on it, tears starting to prick her eyes again.

Jak looked at her "You think Ashelins my girlfriend?" he sat next to her

"I saw you both sat out side the Ottsel...and you kissed her...so yea I think she's your girlfriend" a tear spilled out of one of her eyes, she wiped it away angrily, trying to hold her body stiff, she gave up and slumped down "I feel as though my whole body just broke...and you broke it" she confessed angrily

Jak took her hand, she tried to pull it away but he held on tightly "Keira, Ashelin isn't my girlfriend...when you saw us outside the Ottsel earlier...I was telling her I should never have kissed her back...you should never kiss someone while thinking of someone else...I was telling her there was someone else...is that why you've been crying?" he wiped another tear off her cheek with his thumb, his touch sent a shiver through her entire body.

"I haven't been crying" Keira snapped

"Y'know one of the things I love about you, is how your cheeks go all pink when your lying" he smiled at her

Keira looked up meeting his eyes "One of the things?" she said

He smiled again cupping her face and bringing his lips to meet hers, his mouth moving on hers, she immediatley responded, her whole body felt weak, he pulled away and looked into her eyes again, catching his breath "Its you Keira...your the one I love, not her, never has been, never will be...I love you, always have, always will"

Keira let two hugh tears fall down her cheeks, Jak wiped them away "Really...you was thinking about me when you kissed Ashelin?"

"She kissed me...and yes...your all I ever think about" his grin widened

Keira launched herself at him, pushing him backwards so she was led on top of him, she kissed him deeply, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter and play with hers, his arms slipping round her waist, his fingertips stroking her back, she pulled away gasping for air "I love you Jak...more than anything in the world...when I thought..."

"Ssshhh" he put a finger to her lips and then replaced it with his mouth, kissing her again, slower, more deliberate this time. His hand making its way up her top.

Keira jumped at the feel of his hand on her naked flesh, she pushed herself up and headed toward her bedroom door, Jak leaned himself up on his elbows, and looked at her confussed "Keira, I..." he began

She didn't turn around, she carried on toward the bedroom and turned the light on, he could see her shadow, taking off her clothes "Are you gonna keep me waiting all night Jak?" she said as he saw her shadow sit down on the edge of the bed, he jumped up, shook himself out of his jacket, and ripped his shirt over his head, while kicking his boots off and pulling his pants down, leaving a trail of clothes from the couch to the bedroom door, when he eventully got through the bedroom door, Keira gasped at the sight of his amazing body, she knew he'd be well built from all the years of fighting wars, but he was so toned, so hot. He looked at her in the same way, he walked almost ran over to her pushing her down on the bed, kissing her lips again, he pinned her wrists to the bed above her head with one hand, allowing the other to roam her body, stroking her breasts, his mouth started moving down her neck, as she let out a slight moan, she felt him smile against her skin, he moved lower taking a breast in his mouth, rolling the nipple round with his tongue, he released her wrists as his other hand cupped her other breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple softly, she arched her back and pushed her breast further into his mouth, he licked and sucked and nibbled he eventully carried on kissing down her body, his fingers dipping in and out of her as she moaned and groaned in pleasure underneath him, he moved back up her body, his fingers moving in and out, finally, he was face to face with her again, he kissed her passionatly, then pulled away, her hand moved down, and slid down his hardness, causing him to let out a gasp of pleasure, she smiled, he looked into her eyes "Keira...is this your first time?" she nodded "Mine too...I never wanted anyone else...I love you baby" suddenley he pulled his fingers out and thrust into her, she screamed out in pain, he stopped, letting her insides get acustomed to him, he thrust again, her body stiffened and she stiffled another scream "If it hurts too much I'll stop" he said

"No..." she dug her fingers into his back and wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper into her "I don't want you to stop" he started again, but this time pleasure aswell as pain escaped her lips, a few more thrusts, and the pain was gone, he felt her open up to him, he banged hard into her causing cries of pleasure to come from both of them, again and again until, they climaxed together, screaming each others names out, they went limp, Jaks head rested on Keira's chest, he could hear her heart beat, he waited for her breathing to return to normal and then he rolled off her, pulling her into an embrace, she rested her head on his chest, her fingertips outlining the contours of his muscles, Jak was the first to speak "Wow...wasn't expecting that" he said, looking down at her

Keira laughed "Well what were you expecting...you came here to tell me you love me right..." he smiled and nodded " did you expect me to say thank you very much and send you home...y'know how long I've been waiting for this...I love you Jak" she leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled away, she rested her head on his chest again "Almost as long as me...I've been through some bad shit in my life...but now all I can think is how did I get so lucky"

Jak felt her kiss his chest "It helps that your hot" she giggled

"So you only want me for my body?" he smiled

Keira felt his fingers dig into her sides, she giggled as he gently tickled her "Of course..." he tickled her harder she laughed "Not...of course not...stop Jak...I can't breath" he stopped and sighed contently

She calmed, and looked up at him again "You said one of the things you love about me...what are the others?"

He grinned wickley "Way to many for me to list baby...but I've just added one more to my list...sex goddess" he kissed her "I love you baby, I'm so glad we waited for each other"

"Me too...doing it with anyone else would have been wrong...how did you get so good, if it was your first time too" she asked suddeneley interested

Jak laughed and held her tighter "You know how many times I've dreamed of doing that to you baby?...it feels to me that we were made for each other, I fit you so perfectly, and..."

"I fit you perfectly" she finished

He leaned down for another kiss, he couldn't get enough of her "See perfect"

Jak awoke slowly feeling the warmth of Keira's body curled up next to him, he smiled down as she lay sleeping next to him. He carefully moved his arm from around her, and gently got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Keira stired, wondering where the warm body next to her had gone, she heard the water running in the bathroom, she sat up lazily frowning at herself, 'I need to know why, why now, why had it took so long, why her and not Ashelin' she shook her head 'Shouldn't I just be happy he picked me' she thought looking down at her fingers, pulling the covers tighter around her naked body.

Jak walked back in and smiled broadly when he saw Keira sat up "Morning baby, how'd you sleep?" he asked cheerfully, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I slept great thanks handsome, you?" she smiled brightly at him

Jak screawed his forehead up as he saw her worried face, he got back into bed and drew her towards him, putting his arm around her tightly "You ok, you look to be miles away?" he looked into her eyes

She smiled weakly "I was just thinking..." she thought carefully about the words she would us "...why did you choose me over Ashelin?...I mean not that I'm not glad you did but..." she finished quickly

Jak smiled "You really need to know baby?..." she nodded "...well its simple you've got something she hasn't"

"And whats that?" she ventured quietly

"Love...you love me...simple as that" he grinned

Keira looked at him confussed "Didn't she love you?"

Jak shook his head becoming serious "Ashelin doesn't love me...she loves Jak the hero, the heir to the throne...you just love me, you love Jak, just Jak, your Jak...and besides I don't love her"

Keira smiled at this "My Jak...Keira's Jak" she rolled the words around in her head for a minute "...that sounds right doesn't it...and I'm Jak's Keira"

"Yep, sounds good to me" he lifted her chin with a rough finger and kissed her deeply

"Hhhhmmm" she kept her eyes closed for a minute after he pulled away savouring the taste of him "So why did it take us so long?"

Jak looked down sadly "I couldn't be with you before...I was so angry, my heart was so full of hate, for Praxis, for Errol, for anyone who just happened to get on my bad side...but the moment I found you again...even before I knew it was you...even when you were giving me attitude from behind that curtain..." he laughed "...something in my heart lifted, it felt lighter...like the darkness had lifted...but it was still there...I couldn't be with you...I couldn't love you the way you deserved to be loved so I distanced myself from you...it broke my heart but I had to do it" He lifted her fingers and kissed her fingertips

Keira smiled "And now?" she had to know

"When I got given the Light...the darkness went far away...now I'm able to love you like you should be loved...I'm never letting you go, never...we were made for each other, I knew the moment I found you again, it just took a while for my head to catch up with my heart"

Keira kissed him, pushing herself on top of him straddling his waist "To be fair...you were kinda busy saving the universe and all that...but I'm happy we finally got here...I love you...so much" she stroked his hard chest and kissed him hungrily

"It doesn't matter whats happened in between, your my heart and soul, my destiny, its already been writen in the stars" he pulled her back in. She felt him growing hard beneth her, she kissed his neck, moving down his chest, he moaned gently into her hair, she shifted slightly, and pushed herself on to him, they gasped as he entered, she kissed him again, not moving her lips off he's as she rocked slowly on him, he moved his hands down to her waist, and pulling her down, thrusting hard into her, she pulled away, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips, his head moved to her breasts, licking and sucking each one fairly, thrusting harder and harder into her, as they reached boiling point, Keiras head went back, her back arched and with one final hard thrust, they came, sweating, panting,cries of pleasure echoing around the room, Keiras head went limp, and she rested her head on his shoulder, he shuffled down the bed so he was led with Keira on top of him, her head now on his chest, kissing every part of bare skin she could reach. Jak closed his eyes, and smiled happily, 'The world is at peace, I'm with the woman of my dreams, who actually loves me back, life couldn't get much better' he thought to himself, as Keira moved off him and snuggled up to him, both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all like it**

**(Jak) They won't like it its rubbish**

**(Keira) Shut up Jak and come back to bed**

**Jak grins and gets back in bed with Keira.**

**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Please review.**


End file.
